Living Together
by crest of music
Summary: Kari and Sora are looking for a new roommate and never exspected to see Mimi at their doorstep. With Tai, Yamato, and Tk living down the hall & having them always hanging out at their house what are the girls going to do. Discontinued
1. Prologue

**  
**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own digimon. And probably never will.

_ages _

_Mimi, Sora, Tai, Yamato- 27  
_

_T.K. Kari -25 _

_I know this chapter is short. I don't like writing a chapter with less then a 1,000 words but I wanted to stop were I did. I already have the next three chapters written out. I just gotta type them up. I hope you like it. _

Hi! My name is Sora Takenouchi. And live in Odaiba, Japan with my friends. I'm working as a sales person, for a department store. I live with my friend Hikari Yagami. (we call her Kari) She is my best friend's little sister. He and his friend Yamato Ishida and Yamato's little brother Takeru Takaishi (but we call him T.K.) live down the hall from us. We're all pretty close. Kari and I are looking for a new roommate right now; since our old one moved out because she couldn't stand that the guys are almost always at our apartment. We just never knew that the day we put an ad up in the newspaper about a spare room would change our lives forever……..

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kari and Sora were looking for a new roommate. So today someone was coming by to look at the apartment, to see if they wanted to rent out the spare room. But what the girls didn't know that it was going to be an old friend, that they lost touch with. As they were running around the apartment making last minute changes, their three friends where sitting at the girls kitchen table talking about what the girl that's coming will look like.

"She might be 50 and has like 20 cats that she want to bring with her." Said a boy with chocolate brown gravity defining hair.

A blond hair boy shakes his head and then said "No she's going to be around 20 with really big glasses and frizzy hair and dresses like a old lady."

Kari yells out from the spare room "Is all you think about is how someone hair looks?"

He didn't get a chance to reply when a younger blond hair boy said "Or she's going to be a girl version of the 40 year old virgin." And with that all three guys burst out laughing.

The older brother was opening his mouth to praise the younger blond when Kari said "Don't you dare even say a thing Yamato if you treasure your hair." He grabs his hair and makes a face at her.

The crimson girl said "We don't know anything about the girl that is coming other then her name is Mimi. And why are you guys even here? Your apartment is down the hall." She grabs the chips and dip they were eating and puts it away. "Did you ever hear about eating at your own place. So why are you guys eating all of our food?"

The younger blond said "Because you and Kari love us sooooo much, that you gave us keys."

The brown hair girl said "Well you guys are pushing our love to its limits right now."

Sora looks to Kari and said "We gave them keys?"

Kari nods her head.

The crimson girl makes a face then said "Well I don't remember." While she was trying to remember, the brown hair boy was silently reaching for the cookies, the girls made for the new girl coming to the apartment. Sora then said "Tai you eat a cookie and you'll wish you were never born." And with that he slowly removed his hand from the cookies.

Yamato was about to say something once again but the door buzzer went off. His face turned bright red from anger and started to mumble under his breath how the world is out to get him.

Sora went over to the intercom and said "Who is it?"

The girl on the other line said "Hi! I'm Mimi and I'm here to look at the spare room in the apartment."

Sora thought '_She's polite' _then said "Come right up." Sora then turns to the boys and said "You don't say a word to her, and when she gets here you leave. Or you're not going to have your little friends anymore. Got that?" They mumble a 'yes sir'. Then the door bell rung and Sora opened the door and looked at the girl standing at the doorway. The girl was looking down the hall, when Sora open the door. All she saw was pink hair. The pink hair girl then turned to face her. Sora looked at the girl shocked and said "Mimi!"

_Don't forget to review. Please. I hope I didn't offend anyone. _


	2. Mimi returns

**Disclaimer**: I don't own digimon. And probably never will.

_Thanks for all the people that read my story even if you didn't review. And thanks to those that did _

_fangirl712__ - Don't worry there are no threats in this chapter._

_Pied Piper – That's kinda where I got the idea from. But all the 01 and 02 characters are going to show up but some might stay and some might not. _

_Punk911__ – In my other story I'm writing I keep using their names over and over again and it's getting tiring, so I tried that but I don't know. That sounds weird too. I guess you can't always win. _

_Ages-Mimi, Sora, Tai, Yamato- 27_

_T.K. Kari -25 _

_Just in case people didn't see this when I added it later on._

_On with the story……

* * *

_

Hi1 Me again. I would have never guessed of all the people that would want to look at our apartment would be Mimi. I thought she moved to the states after high school. Everyone else was just as surprise as I was to see her. And what did she do to her hair? Why pink? No wait I know why pink, but her hair was so nice before.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sora stood there staring at her former best friend in shock. She thought that Mimi moved to the states and wasn't coming back. Mimi was the first to recover and practically jumped on Sora giving her a hug. The boys and Kari were standing in the doorway looking at the two girls.

T.K. asks "Who is she?"

Tai then said "And why is she attacking Sora?" All Kari and Yamato could shrug their shoulders.

When Mimi and Sora stop hugging they face the others. They guys didn't remember who she was but Kari did. Kari squealed and ran over to give Mimi a hug.

T.K. then asked "Did Kari just squeal?"

Yamato smiles and said "I think she just did!" The guys burst out laughing

Sora just shakes her head at the guys' antics and stupidity. She then asked "So you guys don't remember who she is?" They just shook their heads no. Kari then said "It's Mimi Takenouchi from High school." The guys stare at her "Ring any bells? In your tiny heads?"

T.K. then said "Shopohlic Mimi?"

Yamato adds "Everything pink Mimi?"

Tai adds "Talkative Mimi?"

Mimi just smiles at them and said "It's nice to know that you still remember me but you forgot 'Beautiful Mimi'." Sora snickers at Mimi's comment.

T.K. was the first to remember his manners and gives her a hug. Then said "I missed you."

Yamato then said "It's been to long." And he gave her a hug.

Last but not least Tai gives Mimi a hug too and said "Did you get me anything?" This earned him an elbow to the gut and two smacks on the back of his head courtesy of Yamato, Sora, and Kari. He screams in pain and said "What was that for?"

Sora shakes her head and said "For being rude." She then turns back to her pink hair friend and said "What brings you here?"

Mimi rubs her arm and said "I came here looking for an apartment with a spare room. This is apartment 16A? Right?"

Sora nods her head and said "It is. This is sooo cool that you want to look at this apartment. Kari and I are so sorry to cut your reunion with the boys short but the boys have to go somewhere."

Tai wined "Do we have to?" Mimi laughed at his childish behavior. Sora said "Yes you do. You'll probably be here later on anyway. So now out with you." She pushes the boys out the door before anyone could say anything else. And shut the door in their faces. Sora then turns back to the other girls and said to her pink hair friend "You wanna see your room?" She smiles and nods her head.

The girls all walk to the spare room. Mimi walks around it. She inspects the closet, and nods her head. She then walks around to a corner in the room and looks around it. She looks over to the window and looks out it. She sees the water front, through the window then Kari said "This room had the best view in the apartment."

The crimson hair girl said "So what do you think?"

Mimi turns to face her friends and said "How much is the rent and when is it due?"

The two girls squealed in delight and Mimi wonder why they all kept squealing today. The girls hugged each other and when they calmed down Mimi said "But we have to do two things before I move in."

Kari asked "What's that?"

Mimi smiles and said "One: paint the room pink and go shopping."

Sora rolls her eyes and said "Let's eat the cookies before endless pits come back and eat the cookies first." The girls laugh and head back into the kitchen. When all of them had a plate of cookies and a glass of milk in front of them, Kari said "I feel like a little kid again."

Mimi smiles and said as she dips her cookie in her milk "It's more fun this way." Then she takes a bite out of her cookie.

Sora nods her head and said "It's true. Anyway what brings you back to Japan?"

Mimi said "As you know I went to cutlery school. I came back here so I can open a restaurant, but right now I don't have enough yet so I plan to work here till I get the money." Mimi shakes her head and said "Enough about me what about you guys? What have you been up to?"

Sora started "Right now I'm working at a clothes store, but I got to show some of my designs to the bosses and they really like them. So now they want a pre-show of what my summer line might look like if I got to make them. They want it by next week. This might be my big break."

Mimi said "I hope they like them."

Kari said "Right now I'm a first grade teacher, but I work in a restaurant down the street. And we're looking for a head chief so I'm gonna put in a good word for you with the boss."

Mimi asked "You will?"

Kari nods her head yes. Sora was about to comment about Kari's boss when Yamato stuck his head in the door and asked "Is it safe to come in yet?"

Kari laughs then said "I suppose."

Yamato yells out to the other guys "It's safe" And the three guys walk in and sit at the table with the girls. He asked the girls "What are you three lovely ladies doing tonight?"

The girls look at each other and shrug their shoulders.

Yamato smiles and said "Good it's settled then. You're coming to the club tonight to see my band perform at nine. Don't be late." He gets up and walks to the door and said "Bye guys." He gets a glare from Mimi then said "And girls" She smiles. And with that he walks out the door.

Mimi looks to the other girls and said excitedly "Do you know what this means?"

Kari and Sora roll their eyes and Sora said "Let me take a guess…hmmmm..Shopping?"

Mimi nods her head. Tai then asked "Does this mean you're moving in?"

Mimi's smile grew even bigger and said "Yup. I just gotta get my suitcases from my hotel room and have daddy ship the rest of my stuff from America and then I'll be all moved in."

Kari adds "It's a good thing that our old roommate left her bed and her dresser here."

Mimi adds also "So all I have to buy is paint and another dresser." Mimi then turns to the two remaining boys and asked "What are you two doing next weekend?"

T.K. Answers "Nothing. Why?"

She just smiles and said "You two are going to help me paint my room then. You two are such dolls for helping me. Don't worry I'll get all we need while we are out shopping and I'll look for a lil something for you two for helping me" and with that she got up and walked to the door and got her purse and said "Come on girls let's go shopping."

The two girls got their purse and followed Mimi out the door leaving the two baffled boys in their apartment. Tai turns to T.K. and said 'What just happen?"

T.K. puts his head into his hands and said "We just got tricked into painting Mimi's new room."

Tai looks around the apartment and said "They just left us here with the rest of the cookies as he said this with a mischievous smile slowly made its way onto his face.

T.K. raises his head from his hands and smiled too. They both started to dig into the pile of cookies like they haven't eaten for weeks.

* * *

_I'm soooooooooooo sorry I didn't update for awhile. I meant to but family was visiting us and I had to watch the rugrats and show them around the city. I hope this is enough to hold you over till I get back from the shore if I don't get a chance to type another chapter up. But I promise to make pen to paper in the car ride to the shore. And I promise to make the chapters longer._


	3. the club

**Disclaimer**: I don't own digimon. And probably never will. I don't own the song by the Rembrandts either.

'_Italic single quotes and words are songs'_

'Single quotes thinking'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know your use to talking with Sora but your gonna have to deal with me this time. When I dragged the girls shopping I never notice how much I missed while I went away to college. So I treated them to a new outfit each that they have to wear to the club tonight. As my way of saying I'm sorry for not keeping in touch with them. I heard from Sora that there's a guy from Kari's restaurant job that likes her. She said she'll point him out to me later at the club. Shopping with the girls was and is still sooo much fun. But right now we have to go get ready for the club.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The three friends walked in with shopping bags in each hand and suitcases trailing behind them. They stopped at Mimi's hotel room on the way back to the apartment. They put everything down and the three plopped down on the couch. Sora looks at the clock and said "its 7:30 now we better hurry and get ready. Yamato likes it when we get there early so we can save him from his fan club."

Mimi turns to face her red hair friend and said "He's still got that fan club?"

Kari nods her head

Mimi shakes her head and said "That's sad, can't those girls get the picture yet."

Sora said "Well you use to be one of those girls you know."

Mimi smiles and her eyes get glossy like she's looking into the past and said "Yea, but I actually got to date him."

Sora smiles looking into the past and said "We all did, well except for Kari cause Tai would skin him alive if he did...ok we need to get ready." and with that they all went to their respective rooms to get ready.

Mimi pulls out her new pair of tight fitting jeans and her new pink top that said 'Love, Peace, Hope." She put that on with a pair of sneakers. She then put her hair in pink tails and braided it. She finished off with pink eyeliner. She grabbed her cell and some money puts it into her pocket and sat in the living room waiting for the others.

Sora was in her room getting change into a pair of tight fitting like Mimi's and a black V-neck shirt. She left her hair down but pulls it back into a clip to keep it out of her face. She puts some bangles on and hoop earrings and walked out of her room to wait with Mimi for Kari.

The two girls sat on the couch for about five minutes then Mimi turns to Sora and asked "What's taking Kari so long?"

Sora shrugs her shoulders and said "I dunno but I'm gonna find out."

They both got up and walked into Kari's room to see her with a curling iron in her hair. Kari looks at the two through the mirror she was standing in front of and said "Take a seat I'm almost done."

They both sit but Mimi then asked "If you're almost done, then why are we sitting here waiting for you?"

Kari looks at Mimi through the mirror and said "Well, I don't know….…Leave me alone."

Sora and Mimi smile at each other while Kari continued to curl her hair. Sora asks "So, why are you curling your hair? Is it for Daisuke?"

Kari said while she was pulling her hair back with a clip "No, I just like to look nice when I go out."

Mimi rolls her eyes and said "Sure."

Kari turns to face the two and said "Whatever…Let's go"

The three friends walk down the hall to the guy's apartment. When they got there they just walked in to see Tai and T.K. sitting on the couch waiting for them. Mimi looks around and said "Where's Yamato?"

Tai answers her "He's at the club; he works there so we're meeting him there.

All she could s ay was "O"

T.K. gets up off the couch and walks over to Kari and said "Its 8 o'clock now. We should get going." And with that they all went down to the parking garage and got into Tai's car to get to the club. When they got there they went straight to the bar to see a lot of girls demanding drinks from Yamato and slipping their numbers into his hand.

Mimi laughs at the sight of girls still throwing them selves at him. Sora spotted that there were only three seats left so the girls sat and the guys stood behind them.

Mimi turned to Kari and asked "Is it always this crowed?"

Kari shakes her head and said "No, Only on nights Yamato works or his band plays. I swear that they should pay him more. He's making this place rich."

Yamato comes over to them and gets out five glasses and said "I can't help that I'm gorgeous….So what will it be?"

Sora smiles and said "Lets see how smart you are, get everyone their usual, with out us telling you."

Yamato smiles back at her and said "Watch and learn." He pours a shot of Tequila for Sora and puts it in front of her. Then a bottle of water for Kari. Beers for Tai and T.K.

And he turns to Mimi and said "I'm thinking a Margarita?"

Mimi smiles and nods her head, and takes her glass from him. Mimi was about to ask him something but a girl from the other side of the bar said "Yama can you get me a rum and coke."

He rolls his eyes and said "Oh-no. Not her." He walks over to her and gets her drink.

Mimi looks over to T.K. for an answer. He said "That's Jun. She's Daisuke's sister. And she's in love with Yamato and follows him around like a puppy."

All Mimi could say was "O"

While Yamato was making her drink he thinks 'Why me? Why not Tai or even T.K. he looks like me. And how the hell does she get her hair to stick up like that?' He hands her, her drink and turns to go back to talk to his friends but she grabbed his arm and said "Why wont you go out with me? Is there someone else?"

Yamato turns to face her and said "I won't because you annoy me and there isn't anyone else."

Jun who is still smiling said "That won't last for long. I won't give up on you." And with that she grabs her drink and walks off into the crowed.

Yamato goes back to his friends and T.K. asks "What was that all about?"

He rubs the bridge of his nose and said "She wants to go out with me and won't give up till she does."

Sora adds "God she's creepy like a stalker you know that the next thing she'll do is follow you places and move into that spare apartment next to us. Then it does gonna be your fault that we would have to move."

Yamato was about to comment on what Sora said but then one of his band mates came up and said "We're on in 15 so let's go." Yamato looks at his watch and said "It's that time all ready. Time goes fast when you're having fun." He climbs under the bar and turns to his friends and said "I'll be back" And with that he follows his band member.

Tai turns to T.K. and said "When he says that doesn't he sound like that American actor…what's his name... Schwarzenegger?"

T.K. laughs and said "Yea, all he needs now is those sunglasses."

Daisuke walks over to Kari and said "Hey! Kari"

She turns around to face him and said "O! Hey Dai"

Mimi looks over at the chatting two and nudges Sora's side and said "Isn't that the guys she likes?"

Sora nods her head.

Mimi smiles and said "Aww! How cute their down to nicknames."

Sora smiles evilly and said "They look so cute together." She takes a sip of her drink then said "He might be your new boss if Kari and you can sweet talk your way in."

Kari points over to Mimi and Sora and both the girls' wave at him. She said to him "The girl with the pink hair is Mimi. She's the chief I told you about that can cook really well and could be the new head chief. And the girl with the crimson hair is Sora." Daisuke and Kari walk over to the two and said "Hey! I'm Daisuke and you two must be Sora and Mimi. Right?"

The girls nod their heads.

Daisuke then said "So Mimi I heard you're looking for a job right?" She nods her head. "Mimi would you like to come to the restaurant tomorrow at ten and cook for me to see if you're going to be a chief in my restaurant?"

Mimi smiles like a kid that's told they can open their Christmas gifts early and said "I would love to! I can cook Chinese, American, French, Italian, Germany and of course Japanese. You won't regret this I promise."

Daisuke just smiles and said "Enough about business we came here to have fun not talk about business."

Sora cuts in and said "shhhhh! Yamato on"

The DJ music dies down and the spotlight points at Yamato on stage, with guitar in hand. He walks up to the microphone and started to sing

"_Wake up kids  
We've got the dreamers disease  
we got you down on your knees  
So polite, you're busy still saying please  
Fri-enemies, who when you're down ain't your friend  
Every night we smash their Mercedes-Benz  
First we run and then we laugh till we cry  
But when the night is falling  
and you cannot find the light  
If you feel your dream is dying  
Hold tight  
You've got the music in you  
Don't let go  
You've got the music in you  
One dance left  
This world is gonna pull through  
Don't give up  
You've got a reason to live  
Can't forget you only get what you give  
Four a.m. we ran a miracle mile  
were flat broke but hey we do it in style  
The bad rich  
God's flying in for your trial"_

Daisuke said "WOW! He's good!"Kari gives him a 'shut up now or you're gonna be in trouble' look.

_"This whole damn world can fall apart  
You'll be ok follow your heart  
You're in harms way  
I'm right behind  
Now say you're mine"  
_

Mimi smiles and whispers so she won't get a death glare from Kari "I know he's good. I just didn't think he was this good." Sora nods her head in agreement

_"Fly high  
What's real can't die  
You only get what you give  
Just don't be afraid to leave  
Health insurance rip off lying FDA big bankers buying  
Fake computer crashes dining  
Cloning while they're multiplying  
Fashion mag shoots  
with the aid of 8 dust brothers Beck, Hanson  
Courtney Love and Marilyn Manson  
You're all fakes  
Run to your mansions  
Come around  
We'll kick your asses!  
Don't let go  
One dance left" _He sings a couple more song with the band and after he's done the DJ starts the music back up and his band starts to pack up. While his band packs up a woman with black hair in a ponytail and seventy glasses walks up to the band and starts to talk to them.

Daisuke turns to Kari with his cheeks tinted a light pink and said "Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?"

Kari looks to Sora and she shrugs her shoulders. Then she looks at Mimi who nods her head so fast it's a pink blur. Kari smiles at Daisuke and said "As long as it doesn't get weird at work."

He smiles like a he was the luckiest man on earth and said "Deal. Meet me at the lobby of our apartment at 8 tomorrow, and we'll figure out what to do from there. Bye" He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and runs off in another direction. Kari thinks 'what does he mean our apartment lobby?'

Yamato walks back to the group and asked them "What do you think of our new song."

Kari smiles at him and said "The end was real catchy."

T.K. smiles at his older brother and said "I think that's going to be a hit one day."

Tai said to the group "I've got a business meeting tomorrow morning and I think we should be leaving." He turns to Yamato and said "You need a ride?"

Yamato smiles at him best friend and said "Don't I always"

They left the club and all crammed into Tai's car and went home. They went to their own apartments to their respective rooms and to sleep. And with that ends the first night of their very long, long, long, friendship and a very crazy rest of their lives.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I'm sooooo sorry I didn't get a chapter out till now. Please forgive me. goes on hands and knees and begs I'm gonna get the next chapter of my other story out by the next weekend I hope. And thanks to those who reviewed you guys made my day and I should have the next chapter for this out by Thursday but I can't make any promises. And I'm sorry if this chapter is a lil crapy but the next one is sooo much better.

fangirl712: I can tell you you're going to like 3 of the couples in the end of it. I'm going to have everyone date around a lil bit.

JyouraKoumi: I know the ages are wrong but its AU so I'm gonna bend some things. And please don't take that the wrong way.


	4. day of suprises

**Disclaimer**: I don't own digimon. And probably never will.

'_Italic single quotes and words are songs'_

'Single quotes thinking'

Hey! Yamato here. I know you were just talking with Mimi, but you're stuck with me so deal with it. Who does Daisuke think he is asking her out? Anyone related to Jun is just nuts, so that means he is too and I don't want her to go out with a crazy. Someone came up to me last night about the band last night. She's coming again to watch us. I wanted to tell them last night but I didn't see the right time to tell them. God I'm talking as much as Mimi. God I need a drink and what is that noise?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yamato woke up with a start. There was a load banging and dropping noises coming from the other side of the wall. But he thought that there was nobody living in the apartment that he shares a wall with. He thought 'O God please tell me Jun didn't move in' someone shouted from the other side. "Dude would you shut up we'll find it soon. Its gotta be in one of these boxes."

Yamato rubs his eyes and climbs out of bed. He walks into the kitchen to see Kari and T.K. talking. She smiles at him and said "Morning"

He walked past her and into the kitchen counter and got a coffee cup and started to pour himself some. He wonders to him self why he drank so much. Kari laughs at him and said "You drank too much huh?"

He doesn't look at her. He grunts and went back to making his coffee.

Kari continues her one sided conversation with Yamato and said "Mimi made a really big breakfast for us all. She's been up since 3 this morning cooking and baking..."

He nods his head and drinks some of his coffee but doesn't make a move to leave. So Kari gets up and grabs his free hand and pulls him to the door. She smiles at him and said "It'll make you feel better." She turns to T.K. "You wake up my brother and then you can come and eat breakfast."

She tugs on Yamato's arm and pulls him towards the door and said "And let's gets you some food."

Kari and Yamato walk into the hallway to sees a lot of boxes on top of boxes. A man with blonde hair walks out into the hallway to grab a box when he sees the two walking down the hallway he smiles at them and said "Hi! I'm Willis." He puts down the box so he can shake their hands.

Kari smiles back at him and said "I'm Kari; I live the next door down from you." She leans forward to shake his hand. Kari looks at Yamato seeing he's not saying hi she adds "This Yamato he lives on your other side. He drank a little too much last night."

Willis let out a hearty laugh and said "I had my share of those nights"

Some one from inside yells "Dude where's that box?"

Kari knows that voice she's sure she heard it before just not sure from where. Willis shouts back "I got it hold on."

He turns back to Kari and Yamato "It was nice meeting you two. Bye"

Kari waves and said "It was nice to meet you too"

She looks over at her friend and smacks him upside the head "That was rude….I think he's nice"

He looks at her "He's a drinker"

She scolds him "Be nice."

He smiles "I'll try….Hey what are you doing to night?"

Kari looks at the floor "I have a date with Daisuke….I'm sorry…I'm free tomorrow…"

Yamato frowns. They both get to the apartment and Kari lets go of his hand and steps in front of the door. She looks him right in the eye "Tell me the truth…This is important to me what you think…..Do you like Daisuke?"

"He seems like a good kid."

Kari laughs "You make him sound like he's eight."

"Why do you want to know what I think?"

"You have good judgment and I want you to save me from the weirdoes."

He laughs a little "I'm hungry can we eat now. I want to tell everyone something before Mimi leaves."

Kari tilts her head to the side "Huh?...O!" her face turns a light shade of pink and she moves out of his way. He smiles at her and grabs her hand and pulls her into the apartment with him.

T.K. walks into Tai's room with a bucket of ice and dumped it on Tai. He jumps about three feet into the air and yells "Holy Shit that's cold!"

Tai looks around his room to see who dumped ice on him when he sees T.K. standing there with an EMPTY bucket and a smirk on his face. T.K. said "I didn't know shit is holy...how bout that" T.K. starts to walk out of the room when he stops "Mimi made a big breakfast…you should come and eat. Before I eat it all."

Tai throws a pillow at the back of T.K.'s retreating form. T.K. leaves the apartment before Tai realizes what time it is, so Tai won't kill him.

Tai gets out of bed and walks into their living room and looks at the clock and screams "O MY FREAKIN GOD! It's only 9o'clock!"

T.K. walks into the girls' apartment and sat down next to Kari, When he hears Tai screaming. He smiles. About a minute later an angry and confused Tai walks in "Is someone moving out that I don't know about?" He rushes to Kari's side and said "Please don't tell me you're leaving."

Kari smiles at her brother's antics "No I'm not leaving. No one is. People are moving in between us. Yamato and I met a guy that's moving in and he's really nice"

Yamato adds "He drinks"

Kari shot him a look and said "He's just jealous. He's very polite."

Tai sits down next to Sora. When Sora asks "Is he cute?"

Kari smiles "He's a dream; he's got cute blond hair and green eyes."

Yamato adds "Aren't you seeing someone?" But Sora and Kari ignores him.

Sora smiles "Maybe I should go say hi to the new neighbors. Wait till Mimi hears about them."

T.K. cuts in and said "What about me I have blond hair...So does Yamato. What's wrong with us?"

Sora smiles mischievously and opens her mouth to say something when Yamato cuts in "Don't answer that."

Just then Mimi runs in wearing a towel and a towel on her head a tooth brush in her mouth and three different shirts in her hand and asked 'which one?' or that's what the girls think she said. Immediately Sora and Kari got up from the table and push Mimi back into her room to help her get ready.

T.K. turns to Yamato "Did Kari ask you about her dating Daisuke and what we thought about him?"

Tai shakes his head no but Yamato nods his head yes. "Yea. It seems almost like she's looking for a reason not to go out with him."

"I think she doesn't have the heart to say no to him cause he's her boss."

Tai looks at his two friends "She's going out with Daisuke and doesn't even tell me but she asks everyone else but me?'

T.K. looks at Yamato and Yamato looks at T.K. Ooops. They both laugh nervously, while Tai moodily puts more food onto his plate.

Mimi comes out wearing a pink button up shirt and a black skirt that goes down to her knees and flats. Her hair up in a bun so her hair doesn't get in her face. Mimi sits in between Tai and T.K. Sora sat in between Tai and Yamato. Kari sat in between T.K. and Yamato.

Yamato looks around at his friends. He's going to miss him if he gets the deal. He might make it real big. He needed to stop thinking about this he doesn't want to jinx it. He wonders what their life will be like if he does make it. He puts down his coffee cup "I have great news. Some lady from a label saw our show last night. She said if she likes our next show she's gonna give us a contract." He looks around to see their reactions.

Kari was the first to react and threw her arms around his neck almost knocking him off the chair. "Congratulation!"

Tai smiles at his best friend and said "Cool! I'm gonna know someone famous."

T.K. puts his head in his hands and said "Great now people are going to be chasing me around because I'm your brother."

Sora smiles at him "I knew you were gonna make it."

Yamato smiles at his friends and said "It's great to know you guys are going to still like me for me and not me being famous."

Mimi gets up and gives him a hug "What are friends for?"

Yamato looks at the clock "Speaking of friends, don't you need to be some where?"

Mimi looks at the clock "Crap! Thanks Yamato" she gives him a kiss on the cheek and runs to the door and grabs her purse and jacket. "Bye guys and gals." She walks out the door.

Yamato turns back to his friends in a better mood about telling them his good news. "Ok anyways on with breakfast."

Tai looks over at his sister who is quietly talking to T.K. and asked "Is there something you want to tell me about?"

Yamato thinks that Tai is really like a girl from going to bitchy to happy back bitchy again. Kari's head snaps up to look at her brother "What do you mean?"

Yamato tries to stop the inevitable "Tai-"

Tai shakes his head "No Yamato I want to know." He turns back to a now worried Kari "Why did you ask Yamato and T.K. about what they thought of Daisuke but don't even tell me about going out with him?"

Kari was speechless she kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water when she finally said "Sorry." And gets up from the table. She grabs her purse and jacket and runs out the door.

Sora smacks Tai on the back of the head "Good going Tai." Sora was getting up to go after her when T.K. stopped her "No. Let me go after her. I think I know where she's going." And with that he left the apartment.

Sora sits back down "Good I'm not dressed to go out anyway." She looks back over to Tai "Great way to make her feel better."

Tai rolls his eyes and asked "Why would she ask you guys but not me? When I'm her brother, her flesh and blood."

Sora shrugs her shoulders "Maybe she thinks if we don't like him then he's not worth you time."

Yamato adds "Or maybe she didn't get a chance yet or it might even be both."

Tai looks at them then back down at his food "Whatever."

Yamato looks at Tai and thinks he really does act like a girl. He then turns to Sora "How's your designs going?"

Sora smiles brightly at the change of conversation "Their going great I just need to make two more dresses."

Meanwhile with Kari and T.K.

Kari was walking down the street at a fast pace. Walking by people and stores with out taking notice in them. Kari always wonders why she can never make her brother happy. Why did her life needed to be okayed by her brother? Why did it matter to her so much? O yea, she knows why he's all that she has left. She was so caught up in her fight with herself she didn't even notice that T.K. had caught up with her. T.K. stopped in front of her and asked her "Do you need to talk?"

She nods her head. He grabs her hand and leads her in silence to the park. When they found an empty bench they sat. He waited patiently for her to talk. They always did this when one was upset the other knew what to do. Wither it was need to talk, a shoulder to cry on, or just need to know they were there for each other.

She sits on the bench next to him swinging her legs over the edge like a little kid. While she thinks of what she needs to ask. "It's nothing...Its just that...Is nothing I do ever well enough for him?"

He turns to look at his friend "Why would you think that? Tai loves you more than anything you're all that he has left. He just doesn't want to loose you to someone else."

Kari looks over at the little kids on the swings. She used to love the swings before_ it _happened. She walks over to the swings. She looks at it hesitantly before she sits on the swing. She starts to swing, but not very high at first.

T.K. watches her on the swings for awhile. She looks like a little kid to him. She was put through so much when she was little and she had to mature fast, to keep from falling apart. She never really got a chance to be a kid when she was younger. He always saw her as a strong person that nothing bothered her. She did always want to please everyone.

She never wanted to upset anyone. Now he knows why she was asking us what

we thought she wanted to make everyone happy. And if we didn't like him

she wouldn't go out with him. After he figures all that out, he walks up to the swings. And started to swing on one.

He asks her "So where is he taking you tonight?"

She thinks for a moment "I don't know. He told me to meet him in the lobby at 8."

He smiles at her and she smiles at him. This was like old times just sitting somewhere hanging out. Maybe Tai was upset because he wasn't the first to know. She hoped. But it didn't matter to her anymore. She was going to have fun. She jumps off the swing in mid swing. She turns in her spot to face T.K. "I bet I jumped farther then you could."

He gets a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Could not" he swings a little higher when finally he jumps off in mid swing. He lands a little less then about three inches behind her. He sticks his tongue out at her "You're just got lucky this time."

She just smiles at him "whatever"

They began walking back when T.K. looks at his watch "Shit I'm gonna be late. Bye Kari." He turns around and walks the other way.

"Bye..." He left Kari to walk home by herself. When Kari finally got home she came home to see Tai sitting on her couch.

AN: please don't kill me. I'm sooooooooo sorry it took this long to get it out I was going to put it up earlier but the chapter got deleted and I was going out of my mind trying to make this one as good as the last one. I hope the length makes up for it. I know I shouldn't but I'm typing up another story. I know my other story hasn't been up dated in forever but I'm want to do something in it, but every time I type it up it sounds so forced and I don't like it. So when I get my other story up please check it out.

**Nameless Dragon** - I know this story reminds you about friends. But this is kinda based on my dad's friends. I just had to make it so it fits the digimon people. Once I get the story line going it going to be more adultish if that's even a word

**Moi **- this might end that way. I'm not sure, but probably not. I already have a plan for Sora and Yamato


	5. hangin out with each other

**Disclaimer**: I don't own digimon. And probably never will.

'_Italic single quotes and words are songs'_

'Single quotes thinking'

Takeru here. I was late for work, for having that little pep talk with Kari. It doesn't really matter to me that am why I was late. Work didn't really seem to mind either. They just wanted me to take this new girl round the office. I don't know why someone else can do it. Why me? I have a shit load of work to do.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

T.K. walked into his office to see a girl sitting in his desk chair, with long curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She sat their playing with **_HIS _**signed baseball. She spins around in his chair like a three year old, without a care in the world.

"Ahem"

"Ahh!" She jumps in surprise she wasn't expecting him to be there. She nearly jumps the ball. She jumps out of the chair and hurried put the ball back and stood in front of T.K. She grabbed his hand and shook it "Hello My name is Catherine. You're the one that's going to show me around?"

T.K. nodded his head "I'm T.K."

"Wait they said Takeru is showing me around not T.K."

"I am Takeru; I just want you to call me T.K."

Her face turned a deep shade of red "Oh. Ok"

He smiled at her "So are you ready to see your new work place?"

"Sure!" She grabs his hand and pulls him out of his office. "So what do you do here?"

"I work in sports."

"I love sports, especially tennis and swimming! Do you think maybe you could take me to a match or a meet sometime when you have to report it?" She gives him a puppy face.

He looks away from her. He hates it when girls do that; especially when Kari does that because he can never say no. "Sure"

"Thanks."

He continued to give her a tour of work. They chatted the whole time. And they made plans to see each other after work.

**Meanwhile with Mimi**

She was running late. How did this happen to her. People just thought that most of the time she was trying to be fashionably late but that wasn't true, she hated to be late. But she always seemed to be late. She ran all the way there. Mimi walked into the empty restaurant out of breath, and flushed.

She spotted Daisuke sitting in the corner of the restaurant reading paper work. She quietly walked up behind him making sure she didn't disturb him.

"How long are you going to stand there before you plan on telling me that you're here? If you were waiting till I was done; that would make me think that you were late."

"I'm sorry it's just you looked really into your work an- How did you know that I was behind you?"

"I heard you walking towards me."

"OH…Well I'm here and ready to show you what I can do."

"Okay. Follow me." He leads her into the kitchen and shows her were everything is "You can use anything in the kitchen to make a fully meal with all the courses."

"Okay. Thank you. I'm right on it."

As she started to cook Daisuke hopped onto an empty counter "How do you know Kari?"

"I met her at her brother's 13th birthday party. And we've been friends ever since. Her, Sora and me. Well Sora knew her longer and was friends with her longer then I have but still we've been friends for a long time now."

"What's her favorite color?"

"Pink and Yellow."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Can't you tell it's pink?"

"I guess I should of figured that."

They continued to talk she had a cake in the oven cooking. After awhile the both started to smell smoke. Mimi looks at Daisuke and Daisuke looks at Mimi.

"Do you smell smoke?" He nods his head

She screams "The cake!" She runs to get the cake out of the oven and quickly pulls out the now burnt cake.

He looked at her. She looked at him. And they both busted into laughter.

**Meanwhile with Tai and Kari**

Kari felt a lot better after her talk with T.K. but right now she didn't not feel like dealing with Tai. She walks pat Tai to the fridge. Tai turns around on the couch so he can look at Kari. "Awww Kari don't be like this."

"Like what?" She gets a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Ignoring me."

"I'm not ignoring you; I'm just thirsty.

"Oh…right" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"It's true."

"Right and I'm Nick Lachey."

"You think your funny don't ya?"

"Yes, I'm hysterical."

"Now look who's sarcastic."

"Me?"

"Yea"

"Never"

She sat down next to him on the couch and faced him.

"Are you made at me for yelling at you?"

"No. Are you made at me for running away from you again?"

"Never"

"So"

"So….Are you okay with me dating Daisuke?"

"Yea"

"Why aren't you at work?"

"I wanted to partii."

"Didn't you 'partii' last night

"Yea, but I want to partii with my favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister."

"That's why you're my favorite." She smiles at her he missed this talking back and forth with the both of them. They both missed it.

"Really?"

"No I want to partii with my wife Jessica Simpson."

"Don't you mean your gay lover?"

He ignored her last comment. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know shopping?"

"You went shopping yesterday."

"So?"

"No, Lunch?"

"Too early."

"Soccer?"

"I just had a shower. Ice skating?"

"I don't want to make an idiot out of myself."

"You do that all the time anyway, what's the difference if you do it on the ice?"

"No. Movie?"

"Sounds good."

"What movie?"

"Here we go again." She rolls her eyes.

**Meanwhile with Sora**

Sora walks nervously into the room where her bosses awaited her arrival. An older man that looked Italian boomed "You're early, I like that"

"Thank you sir."

The same man said "I'm Mr. Berrucci. The woman on my left is Mrs. Voldish, and the girl on my right is Mrs. McMakin."

"Good Morning. And thank you for sparing some time for me."

Mrs. McMakin smiles and said 'You're very welcome."

Mrs. Voldish snapped "Show us your samples and drawing we don't have all day."

Sora quickly handed her things over to them. They criticized every piece of work. She sat threw it all, biting her tongue. She would nod at times, then smile, and most of the time frown at the comments they made about her designs. She would like to see them do better. Finally Mr. Berrucci said "I'm sorry we like two of your design but we don't like the rest of them. Please come back again with different designs. Thank you and have a nice day."

She walked out of the office with her designs as fast as she could. Once she was out of the office, Mrs. McMakin came out after her. "Sweetie, I'm sorry the others didn't like your designs. I loved them if it makes you feel better but the both of them over ruled me. I'm very sorry but they thought it would fit the winter line." And with that she walked back into the office.

Sora didn't know what else to do right now. As far as she knew there was nothing wrong with her designs so why the hell did they not like it? Its 10o'clock in the morning on a Friday. What would her mother do? She knows drink. It wasn't really her thing to drink in the morning but right about now drinking sounded really good. She was debiting in her head on what to do. By the time she got to her car and put her things in it she said a loud "What the hell I really need a drink."

A/N: Ok I know crappy chapter but I kept rewriting it and I didn't like it so I was tried of rewriting it so here it is. And it's not proof read yet so don't mind the mistakes. Thanks to those who did review but people please, please review I really want to know what you people think of my story. And I think I might delete my other story life changing year but I'm not sure yet. And I'm gonna have the next chapter out for Listen to me out soon. Thanks for reading and one more thing, yes one more thing people sorry it's so short.


	6. Sora's outcome & Kari's date

**Disclaimer**: I don't own digimon. And probably never will.

'_Italic single quotes and words are songs'_

'Single quotes thinking'

Tai here. I had a lot of fun with Kari today. We really never spend time just the two of us anymore. She just went off on her date. I know I should go home. She's a big girl- What the hell is that noise in the Hallway??

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tai was sitting on the couch when he heard a loud crash and cursing in the hallway. He got up and walked up to the door and opened it and looked out. There he sees Sora on the floor, her sketches all over the floor. Sora herself must of thought this was funny because she was laughing hysterically. Tai rushes to her side to see if she was okay and asked "Sora, What the hell are you doing on the floor? And what the hell is so funny?"

Sora looks at him with unfocused eyes and said "Who are you? And what's up with yourrr hair? It looks like a moppppp!" She said as she slurred her words.

Tai could smell the alcohol coming off her. "Are you drunk?"

Sora just giggled.

Tai looked outraged "Oh My God! You are! What the fuck is the matter with you?!?!" He starts to pick up her scattered things. Once he got what he thought was all of her things he quickly grabbed Sora by the arm and dragged her into the apartment.

Tai dropped her things on the table then he dropped her on the couch.

Sora shouted as Tai dropped her on the couch "OWW! Why are you so rough?! You Meanie!" and pouts.

Tai starts to pace the room he never seen a drunk Sora. She was always the safe driver. What was he going to do now? Tai asked her "Why were you drinking?"

"I wasn't drinkin'." Sora slurred as she hiccupped.

"Yea you were. Why were you drinking?" Tai was getting mad now why is she trying to hide that she was drinking. What the fuck happened to her?

Sora giggled and brought Tai out of his thoughts when she said "You look funny when you think."

Tai just shakes his head and walked to the fridge and gets a bottle of water out and gave it to Sora. "Drink all of it."

Sora took the water and drunk some of it and put it back on the table.

Tai looked at her and frowned "I said all of it."

Sora glared at him and grabbed the bottle off the table and said "I will...Bossy." She took a big swig of it.

Mimi walked happily down the hallway to her apartment. She got the job! They bad thing is she doesn't start till Monday. She unlocked the door and walked in.

Tai looked over to the door to see Mimi. He jumped off the couch and practically knocked her over when he gave her a hug. "Thank God your home! Sora's drunk and I don't know what to do with her."

Sora shouted from the back round "I'm not drunk!"

Mimi walked over and sat next to Sora. Mimi smiled at Sora she opened to her mouth to say something but Sora beat her to it and said "You're hair is pink. It looks funny!" she said in her drunken slurred way.

Mimi looked mad for about a minute, but she scrunched her nose up. 'Wow' she thought 'She smells horrible, she smells like bad liquor.' Mimi just hoped that everyone else had a good day because it looked like Sora didn't. "So Sora, how did the meeting go with the bosses go?"

Sora leaned back into her seat and rolled her eyes. "Peachy keen." She then got up out of her seat and walked to the counter.

Tai who was sitting on the coffee table in front of them said "uhh oh! That doesn't sound good."

Mimi gave Tai a dirty look and said "Shut up Tai." Ooops Maybe she shouldn't of asked about the meeting. The meeting had to be the cause of her drinking. Mimi walked over to Sora and stood in front of her. She asked with pleading eyes "What happen?"

Sora sat on the counter and looked out the window. Her drunken manner gone "Nothing, nothing at all."

Tai was now official concerned. Sora never said 'nothing'; she always said nothing is always something. Tai asked Sora "Sora, what happen you never drink as it is. What cause you to drink today?"

Sora was getting mad now. Why cant people just leave her alone? This twenty questions they're playing with her is getting annoying. Sora looked at her two concerned friends and shouted "You know what? They didn't like any of my designs. You happy now?"

Tai went over to Sora to comfort her as he was about to give her a hug he said "Sora I'm sor-" Tai started.

Sora pushed Tai off her, jumper off the counter and started to walk away from him and Mimi "No, don't!" She stormed off to her room, and slammed the door shut behind her.

On her side of the door Sora leaned her back against the door and slid down the door into a sitting position on the floor. She brought her knees up to her chest, and put her head in between her legs and cried. Not those little 'I skinned my knee tears.' She cried those body shaking, heart wrenching sobs.

Sora began to doubt herself. Was she really that bad? What is she good at? Nothing, absolutely nothing. Why should she try? It's not worth wasting her time. She got up and walked over to her desk and started to rip up all her designs.

Once she was done she collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep. Not to be disturbed for the rest of the night for worry that they might anger her again. Unknown to her friends she lost her will, her spirit. And it might be awhile till she finds herself again.

With Kari on her date.

Kari walked down the stairs to the lobby and saw Daisuke standing by the door waiting for her. When he saw her coming he greeted her with a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hey you look beautiful."

She smiles at him and blushed a little. "Thanks." She was dressed in a black knee length skirt with sandals and a pink top with a yellow jacket, with some bangles on her wrist to complete her causal look. "Let's go."

Daisuke led her out of the building and was hailing a cab. He told the address to the cab driver; Kari didn't recognize that address and asked "Where are we going?"

Daisuke smiled and said "To a little restaurant. You'll love it."

As the cab driver drove, they talked about their lives. When the driver stopped at the restaurant he said "We're here, have fun you two."

Kari stepped out of the cab and waited on the sidewalk as Daisuke paid the cab driver. Once Daisuke stepped up behind her she said "So this is a Mexican restaurant. Huh?"

Daisuke smiled and grabbed her hand and started to lead her into the restaurant. "Yup! It has great food here!"

Once they were seated and ordered he asked her "So how do you like this place so far?"

Kari looked around, the place was lit pretty well, and it had a delicious smell to the air in the restaurant. The servers were friendly; they had a mini band there and a dance floor. There were even some people dancing on the dance floor. Kari brought her attention back to Daisuke and said "I love it so far." She took a sip of her water then asked "So when you asked me out on this date what did you mean when you said 'meet me in our lobby'?"

Daisuke looked confused for a second then nervously laughed and scratched his head. "Oh, I didn't tell you huh? My friends and I movie into that apartment building. It's my friends Willis, ken and myself."

Kari smiled and said "Then I'm guessing I live right next door to you then, cause I met Willis already he's a really nice."

Daisuke raised his eyebrow and said "He's a drinker and a party animal. And a real charmer so be careful with him."

Kari busted out laughing, while Daisuke really looked confused this time. Did he miss something? Daisuke tilted his head to the side "What?"

Once Kari calmed down she answered "Nothing really but my friend who met him said the same thing to me."

He looked surprised. "Really?"

Kari nodded her head "Yea!"

"He must be a good judge of character then."

Kari said slyly "You could say that."

The waiter brought them there food. Daisuke said before chowing down on his food. "Hmm, hmm, hmm I love this place."

After they ate a little Kari asked. "So how did Mimi do? She wasn't home when I left."

Daisuke finished the food in his mouth then said "Her cooking is wonderful! She has the day shift though."

Kari smiled happily "She was so nervous this morning. She was up since three in the morning making all kinds of things!"

Daisuke laughed and asked "Really?"

"Yea, she had to go to the store three times this morning, for god's sake she made us a ham!"

Daisuke put down his fork and wiped his face. "Wow she likes to cook…Do you want to dance?"

Kari looked over at the dance floor and shook her head "I can't."

"Why?"

Kari thought about this for a minute "Well let me re-phrase that I don't want to dance."

"Why?"

"Cause."

"It's fun."

"Your point would be?"

Daisuke sighed and stood up. "Fine be a baby, but you're gonna dance if you like it or not." He grabbed Kari's hand and pulled her out of her seat.

Kari began to protest to being dragged onto the dance floor. "But I-"

Daisuke shook his head "ah, ah ah you're dancing." He put a hand on her waist and, put her hand on his shoulder and he grabbed her free hand in his. He began to tango with her. He was doing great but she was failing miserably.

Kari took ballet classes not tango. "Where did you learn to dance?"

Daisuke made a face as Kari stepped on his foot. "Mum thought it would be cute if I learned to dance."

Kari was looking down at their feet trying to follow Daisuke and said with out looking up. "Sounds like fun."

"Didn't you say you did dance?"

"Yea I did ballet."

He smiled at her and said "Let me see some moves."

She looked up at him in shock. "What?!"

He said it slower now. "Let me see some moves."

Kari looked at him as if he was crazy. "Dance ballet to tango music. That makes no sense."

"It does to, its music right?"

"Yea, but I'm still not gonna do it."

Daisuke noticed that since they started talking she hasn't stepped on his foot. He smiled; he seemed to be doing that a lot around Kari lately. "You know what?"

"No what?"

"Since we started to talk you haven't stepped on my foot yet."

"Huh?' Kari looked down and smiled at her feet. When she looked back up at him and opened her mouth to say something, when she stepped on his foot, again.

Daisuke winced but continued to dance. Kari smiled meekly at him and said "I'm sorry."

"Ok, I think we had enough dancing for now, or at least you have."

"Hey!" She smacked him on his stomach.

Daisuke bent over on impacted and said "Oooff!"

They continued their date talking about their childhoods, teen years, and college days. After dinner he took her to get ice cream.

"It's too cold for ice cream."

"No it's not."

"It's December for god's sake, it's too cold!"

He looked confused then asked "Why are you eating it then?"

Kari shrugged her shoulders as they walked down the street. Her hands were freezing from the cold and her ice cream cone. She took a lick of it. "You bought it; I don't want to waste it."

As the two walked against the wind down a dark street. The two didn't really seem to mind the cold or the dark. ""Then why didn't you say no in the first place?"

Kari took another lick and then walked closer to him. "It's good." She smiled they just talked in a circle.

Daisuke looked confused. "Well there you go it's not to cold for ice cream then."

Kari was so busy eating her ice cream that she didn't pay attention to what he order. "What kind did you get?"

"Rocky Road."

"Is it good?"

He put the cone of ice cream in her face and said "Here try some."

Kari leans closer and took a lick of it.

As Kari thought about it he asked. "What do you think of it?'

"It's okay."

He looked shocked. "What?! It's the best out there." She just shrugged her shoulders as he continued. "What kind did you get?"

Kari brushed a piece of hair out of her face that the wind blew in her face. "I got chocolate marshmallow."

Daisuke grabbed her arm with the ice cream cone in her hand and takes a lick from her ice cream. "Mmmmh! That's good!"

He went for another taste but Kari moved her hand away from his grasp. "No more for you." And shakes her finger at him. She started to walk ahead of him. She wanted to get home; she was cold.

"Hey wait up!" Once he caught up with her, he grabbed her free hand and entwined his fingers with hers.

They walked to the apartment building with a little chit chat. Kari was worry free now but when she gets home she will be worrying for her friend for along time.

**A/N: **WOW! It's been awhile. I wrote this chapter while I was at practice for the play I was in, Godspell. Now That the play is over I have a lot of free time so expect to see a lot of updates from me. Next I'm going to up date 'Listen to me.' Thanks to all that reviewed. When you guys review it warms my heart. the perfect oasis Thanks that really made my day when you added me to your favorites!

Please R&R everyone till next time.


End file.
